Alola Confrontation
by Ability King KK
Summary: With Ash and Anabel now together in Alola, things couldn't be better for the couple. Unfortunately for Anabel, she has to deal with two people she really didn't want to at the moment now that she has a boyfriend. Abilityshipping.


**Takes place after "Alola Reunion".**

 **-:-**

The sun shined down upon the islands of Alola and one particular sleeping trainer let out a groan because of this. A giggle could be heard and he hesitantly opened one of his eyes to give the culprit a sleepy glare.

"Really, Anabel? You're going to laugh at me?"

"Sorry, Ash, but you looked just so cute trying to stay asleep," replied the maiden with another giggle.

"Can you blame me for wanting to stay asleep? The bed is comfy and I get to hold you in my arms," replied the raven-haired teen as he hugged the girl close to him, causing her to let out a squeak of surprise.

Blushing bright red, Anabel snuggled closer to her boyfriend. "You know, Professor Samson will be upset if he found out I snuck in here last night."

Ash recalled meeting with Samson Oak the previous day…

 _The two teens arrived at Professor Samson's lab near the Pokémon School soon after meeting each other after so many years._

" _Hello?" called out Ash. "Professor Samson?"_

" _Pikachu!" called out Pikachu._

" _Looks like no one is here," said Anabel as she looked around._

" _I'm coming! I'm coming!" called out a voice as the sound of footsteps came from down the hall. Soon entered a man who looked remarkably like Professor Oak, except that this man had a dark tan and longer hair that reached his shoulders. Upon seeing Ash, he gave off a smile. "Ah! You must be Ash Ketchum! I've heard a lot about you from my cousin Samuel. Welcome to Alola!"_

 _Ash gave off a grin as he shook hands with Samson. "Thank you, professor! And thank you for accepting me into your Pokémon School. I can't wait to learn everything you've got!"_

" _Glad to hear that, my boy," replied Samson with a laugh. It was then that he noticed Anabel. "Hm? And who is this? Are you a new student as well?"_

" _U-Um, not exactly, s-sir," replied Anabel, feeling a bit nervous over what was to come._

" _This is Anabel, Professor," stated Ash. "She just arrived in Alola to compete at the Battle Tree and I was wondering if it would be okay if she stayed here as well?"_

 _Samson raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he looked at the teens. "Oh? May I ask why?"_

 _Ash's earlier nervousness from when he suggested the idea came back full force, but he pushed on anyway. "W-Well, we're actually old friends from my time competing in the Kanto Battle Frontier and we haven't seen each other in years. It wasn't until I arrived here in Alola that we ran into each other again. As we talked and caught up with each other, one thing led to another and, well…we're boyfriend and girlfriend now."_

 _The Professor glanced over to Anabel, who had her head down to hide her blush, but he could see the shy smile she was wearing and the slight sparkle in her eyes. It was clear to him that she cared deeply for the boy._

" _I don't know," replied Samson, cupping his chin in thought. "This is pretty short noticed…"_

" _I know, but please, Professor! If anything happens, I'll take full responsibility," stated Ash with a look of determination._

" _Professor Samson," said Anabel, turning to the man. "I promise you as a former Frontier Brain that I will cause you no trouble. I'll even help out around here as payment."_

 _Both Samson and Ash raised an eyebrow at Anabel, albeit for different reasons. Samson then spoke up. "I suppose I have an extra room you can use."_

" _Thank you, Professor!" exclaimed the couple with smiles of gratitude._

" _But no funny business while you're both staying here. I know how teenagers can get these days."_

 _The couple could have been mistaken for a pair of Cherubi after that._

Blushing slightly at the memory, Ash turned to look at Anabel with a smile. "I don't think he'd be too upset. We are still wearing clothes after all."

Letting out a soft "eep", it was Anabel's turn to blush, although hers was much brighter. Just the thought of going that far with Ash made her heart beat faster than a Beedrill's wings. She placed her face into Ash's chest as to hide her red face.

"D-Don't say things l-like that, Ash!" came the muffled reply.

She could feel his chuckles reverberate in his chest and his hand run through her long lilac hair. It made her feel warm inside and she never wanted this feeling to go away.

Ash then let out a sigh. "As much as I would love to stay like this, I need to start getting ready for classes."

Anabel frowned, but sat up nonetheless. "I guess. I actually forgot that I needed to make a phone call yesterday. I should probably do that now."

"…Sorry about that, Anabel," replied Ash with a sheepish grin. "I guess I distracted you. I hope it wasn't too important."

The maiden gave him a warm smile before giving him a quick kiss. "It's not your fault, Ash. I just need to make a phone call to my brothers."

Ash raised an eyebrow at that statement. "You have brothers?"

"…Two of them and they're both older than me," replied Anabel with a grimace. "They can also be very embarrassing, but I promised them that I'd call them as soon as I was in Alola."

"Then I guess I should let you get to that," replied Ash with a laugh.

He then leaned over and placed a kiss on Anabel's forehead, causing her to blush once again as he left the room. When he was gone, the shy maiden couldn't help but smile.

"My Ash."

-:-

Anabel sat in front of the videophone, hesitating to call her brothers. She knows that she promised to call, but she really didn't want to hear the lectures or the teasing. Deciding to get it over with, she picked up the receiver and dialed the number. After a few rings, the screen flashed to life to reveal a smirking masked man with purple hair.

"You have reached the Voyant household! If you are calling to set up a meeting, please press one now. Although if you are my precious baby sister Anabel, please stay on the line because your call is very important to us!"

The blushing Anabel glared at the screen. She knew he would do something to embarrass her! "Will! Was that really necessary?!"

Will let out a few chuckles before giving his little sister a grin. "Sorry, Anabel, but you know it's all in good fun. So I'm assuming that you've made it to Alola?"

Before Anabel could answer, a voice called for Will off screen. "Will, is that Anabel you are talking to?"

Will gave off a grin as Anabel let out a groan. "You got that right, Big Bro! She's calling all the way from Alola! I wish I were in Alola right now. Sun, sand, girls in bikinis! It's paradise!"

Soon a taller man appeared next to Will, giving him a glare. He had purple hair that reached his shoulders and wore rose-tinted glasses and a maroon suit.

The man gave Anabel a kind, loving smile. "Hello, Anabel. Are you doing well in Alola?"

"Hello, Lucian," replied Anabel, returning the smile. "I am. I actually arrived in Alola yesterday. Sorry about not calling sooner."

Both of her brothers looked at her questioning with Lucian asking the question. "Did something happen, Anabel?"

"No! Nothing happened! At least…nothing bad, anyway," said Anabel, glancing away from her brothers with a slight blush.

Lucian frowned at Anabel's behavior. What could have made her act like this? Will on the other hand had a wide grin.

"Ooh, did our baby sister meet a boy?" questioned Will in a teasing manner.

The Sinnoh Elite gave his younger brother a glare. "Do not be foolish, Will. Anabel is in Alola on business and has no time for such things."

"You sure about that, Lucian," replied the Indigo Elite with a smirk as he pointed at Anabel.

Lucian turned back to the screen only to gain a blank look. What he saw was a blushing and fidgeting Anabel. He hadn't seen this shy personality of hers in years and it has come back full force.

"Oh dear Arceus, it is a boy…"

"So I was right!" exclaimed Will with a grin. "So are you going to tell us all about him, Anabel?"

"Absolutely not!" exclaimed the blushing Anabel as she glared at her brothers. Unfortunately for her, they were going to find out anyway.

"Hey, Anabel? Sorry to bother you, but have you seen my hat anywhere?" asked Ash as he walked into the room.

Anabel looked at Ash with wide eyes, while through the screen Will had a mischievous grin and Lucian had an angry glare. Lucian then turned to Anabel with a very stern expression.

"Anabel…explain yourself…now!"

Instead of explaining though, Anabel stayed focused on her boyfriend. "A-Ash, I'd like you to meet my brothers; Will and Lucian."

Ash turned towards the videophone and blinked in surprise when he saw Lucian. "Hey, Lucian! It's been awhile, huh?"

"Wait, you know Lucian?" asked Anabel, looking confused.

"Yeah, I met him when I was traveling through the Sinnoh Region. I didn't know he was your brother though."

"…About that…"

"Can we please return focus?" growled out Lucian. "Explain yourself, Anabel. And as for you Ash, what are you doing with my little sister?"

"Isn't it obvious, Bro? This is the boy who has stolen our precious little Anabel's heart!" declared the Masked Magic Esper with a laugh.

Ash and Anabel blushed at Will's declaration while Lucian started to gape like a Magikarp.

"No! Absolutely not! I won't allow it!" exclaimed Lucian, looking ready to pop a blood vessel.

"Ah, don't be like that, Lucian," replied Will with a grin. "Let Anabel love!"

As the two brothers argued with each other, Anabel let out groan while Ash watched on in confusion.

"I don't remember Lucian being so angry. He always struck me as someone who always remained calm," said Ash, turning to his girlfriend.

"Lucian…can be very overprotective when it comes to me," said Anabel with a frown. "I just wish he would stop treating me like a baby. I'm sixteen now and can make my own decisions! I don't need protecting!"

"There's no doubt about that. I know for a fact that you're very strong as a trainer and as a person, Anabel, so you definitely don't need protection. You might be a maiden, but that doesn't make you weak and helpless," replied Ash. He then rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "Although, if you ever needed it, I wouldn't mind being your guardian."

Anabel blushed as she realized what Ash meant. It was very sweet of him.

"Lucian, get the camera!" said Will in a not so subtle whisper.

The couple tensed as they turned back to the screen to see a giddy Will and an annoyed Lucian. Oh how Anabel wished she could just crawl under a rock and hide from her brothers at the moment.

"Ash…I respect you greatly as a trainer," stated Lucian, trying to control his anger. "But stay away from my sister."

"Lucian! You have no say on whom I can and cannot date!" exclaimed Anabel angrily before Ash had a chance to say anything. "Ash is my boyfriend because I love him and no one, especially you, can say otherwise!"

Anabel's little outburst caused different reactions from Lucian and Ash. Lucian was in a state of shock, as he never would have thought that his little sister would yell at him like she did. She had always been a quiet and sweet individual and to hear her yell like that was quite unexpected. Ash on the other hand couldn't help but grin as pride swelled up within him as Anabel had no qualms to admitting that he was her boyfriend.

It was then that Will spoke up, a smile on his face. "You are absolutely right, Anabel! I for one am very happy that you have finally found someone to open your heart to."

"Th-Thank you, Will."

"Just promise me one thing."

"…What's that?" questioned Anabel, looking at her masked brother in suspicion.

"Try not to make me and Lucian into uncles, unless you really want to~"

"Will!" exclaimed Lucian as he glared at his brother.

No more could be said though as an angry and embarrassed Anabel slammed the receiver down, disconnecting the call. Red-faced and shaking, the maiden looked ready to explode. Despite her current state though, that didn't stop Ash from coming forward and wrapping her in a hug as a way to calm her down.

"It's okay, Anabel," whispered Ash as he held her close.

Turning in his arms, she laid her head in his shoulder. "Why do brothers have to be so embarrassing?"

"…I wish I could answer that, Anabel, but I don't have any siblings so I have no way of knowing."

"Lucky you," muttered Anabel. "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting to your classes?"

"Gah! I almost forgot!" exclaimed Ash as he scrambled to get the rest of his things, causing Anabel to let out a few giggles. Just as Ash was about to leave though, he turned back to his girlfriend. "Oh! I know this probably isn't the best time, but I've been meaning to ask you; what did you mean before when you were a former Frontier Brain?"

Anabel tensed a bit before avoiding eye contact. "I-It's a long story, but I promise I'll tell you when you get home later. Right now, you're classes are more important."

"…Right. Sorry about that, Anabel," said Ash with a smile. "Whatever the reason, you can tell me in your own time."

Anabel returned the smile as she watched Ash head out. Once he was gone, a look of sadness appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I can't let you get involved in my mission. I don't want you to get hurt and I can't afford to lose you now that we've found each other."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN "ALOLA SECRETS"**

 **-:-**

 **This wasn't originally going to be a trilogy. This one-shot was going to be the only sequel to "Alola Reunion", but after finding out what Anabel's role is in the** _ **Sun & Moon**_ **games I had to write something for it and that will be the next one-shot. So beware of spoilers if you haven't gotten that far in the games yet.**

 **And of course I had to bring in Will and Lucian. Just wouldn't be an Abilityshipping story from me if I didn't make mention of Anabel's family.**


End file.
